A Story Book
by MattieWinter
Summary: A complication of short stories that have both been requested and wild flings of simple ideas. Here you may encounter a number of pairings, situations. Ships may be Hetro, Yaoi, and Yuri. Human and country names can and will be used sooner or later.
1. Earring, TurkEgypt

A little somethin' somethin' that I wrote because I love this pairing. (But don't discredit me, I love all pairings.) It is interesting writing these two in such circumstances.

Sadik- Turkey

Gupta- Egypt

**Hetalia- Himuruya**

****Summary: A new earring and close quarters can start you thinking on some interesting things.

* * *

Sitting in the chair, Gupta sniffled a little and held the arm on the seat tightly. It was nerve-wracking to sit here and wait as the man swabbed his ear with alcohol in preparation for his earring. It would be his first piercing and despite wanting it, he couldn't help but think about it as a scary thing.

"You know, it shouldn't hurt too much," the man said drawing in ink where the new stud would be, "Sore a little later but it will dull later."

Looking at him, Gupta sucked in air. "What an attractive guy," was the first thought to his him. He didn't bother to get a good look at him until now. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

He didn't see any piercings on the man but assumed that they were hidden somewhere under his clothing. The thoughts of where made him blush a little.

"Good, good," the man smiled. He pulled out a piercing gun and loaded it. "Now, sit still for this."

"Alright," he complied. He felt gloved finger take his ear and pull it, cold metal making contact with the place where a new hole would be. Gupta could feel himself begin to sweat.

Seeing him shake a little the man decided to give him a word of advice, "I am going to count to three. Take a deep breathe on two and exhale on three."

Swallowing, Gapta agreed. "Okay, let's do this."

"One."

Gapta chewing on his lip. He didn't want to bit through it if this went badly.

"Two."

Inhaling deeply through his nose, he felt a calm begin to come to him. Maybe it was because the warmth from the fingers on his ear or the breath on his neck reassured him.

"Three."

He breathed out as he heard a 'click' and felt a pinch in his upper ear. It was over and he would have a new silver stud in his ear.

Pulling out a mirror, he handed it to Gupta to inspect his work. "See, that wasn't so bad. It even looks really good to on your skin."

Looking in the mirror, he can see through his olive complexion that he was turning a darker shade of red. "Thank you," he whispered as the big man began to clean it and package up the solution for him, placing the bag in his lap.

Putting away his tools and taking off his gloves, he spoke again, "Well, you've already paid and everything seems to be fine so you're good to go. Thanks for stopping bye."

Gupta nodded and got up, bag in hand. He'd be walking back to his home from the little body modification shop. Outside, he felt like he could finally breathe normally and the heat in his face began to die down. Resisting the urge to touch his piece of jewelry, he walked on.

A quick beating of feet on pavement reached his ears and he turned just as a man about his age with shaggy hair came up to him.

"My co-worker wanted me to give this to you." He handed him a business card and ran back down the sidewalk to the shop.

Looking at the little card in his hands, he turned it over. On it was a name, phone number, and small words scrawled in the blank space.

"Call me if you ever want to have dinner. I'm off tomorrow night."

He smiled and read the name, "Sadik Adnan." Yes, he would definitely be using this number soon.

* * *

Going to be honest, I'm pretty proud of myself. This was a request I'd gotten via tumblr and decided to share it... several weeks later.

-MattieWinter-

p.s. If you're going to as, no. This is where my little story ends. It would be a very, very long time if I ever decided to add to it anyways. Perhaps if I start getting requests there I'll just turn this into to a cumulative book of short stories.


	2. Why? PolLiet

Another little one.

Toris- Lithuania

Feliks- Poland

Summary: Why did Toris stay with the Polish man? Why are his summers in Poland such an enjoyable time?

* * *

Toris, for all his worth, never understood why he loved the blond dunce of man. Untying the back of his apron, he smoothed out his clothing and grabbed the platter of deviled eggs he'd prepared. Feliks had been in his stable all day.

"Probably sleeping or playing," he sighed to himself. Really, that man could be so lazy sometimes. Pushing his way into the Polish summer breeze, he made the trek up to the barn.

He really enjoyed living here most of the time. Nice summers, good food. There were somethings though. Some that he just couldn't name because he didn't know the words for them.

Opening the door just a crack, he peered in. Every now and again he could get a good laugh from the antics Feliks pulled when he thought he was completely alone.

Toris could help but to smile at what he saw. Before him was Feliks, holding his horses head and whispering. Probably sharing some gossip he heard. We watched as the man brushed the long mane and smiled.

It took his breath away. This. This was why he loved the man even if he wasn't loved in return. Because Felix wasn't what everyone thought he was. Feliks was… different, yes. But he was sweet, and kind, and could make him smile no matter how exasperated he was.

Opening the door, he intrupted, "Feliks, I made food."

"Oh!" The blond man gave his horse one last pat and rushed over, devouring an egg. "They're delicious Toris! The best, really!" He smiled at his usually quiet companion. Toris never failed to make him happy.

Looking at the two men, the horse whinnied. Sometime she wished that Feliks didn't have to be so shy and that he could tell Toris all the wonderful things he'd just told her. Maybe one day he could tell Toris how much he loved him?

* * *

Aww? They'reso gay aren't they? Yes? No? Yes.

-MattieWinter-


End file.
